


Remembrance

by elliexer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Omnic Crisis Mention, Other, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliexer/pseuds/elliexer
Summary: It was rare for Sombra to show emotion past her usual quip of sarcasm or her tiny, knowing giggles and smirks. Even rarer still was it to see her quiet.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Sean! :D

It was rare for Sombra to show emotion past her usual quip of sarcasm or her tiny, knowing giggles and smirks. Even rarer still was it to see her quiet. And yet here she was, her hair tugged up in a bun on top of her head, the intricate designs in the sides of her shaved hair starting to grow out far past what she'd usually let it. 

You realized something was wrong last night when you'd returned home with a new laptop and she'd brushed you off with a small goodnight. Usually, she'd be all over it. Every time you brought home any new piece of tech, Sombra jumped at the chance to install _something_ on it to either protect it from viruses or make it better. Anything to make your life just that little bit easier. Instead, your new laptop remained charging on the dining table as Sombra sat curled up on the couch, her eyes staring into the middle distance as she lay her hands -- almost defeatedly -- in her lap. 

With coffee percolating, you made your way over to her, slowly sliding your hands along the back of the couch to her shoulders, wrapping your arms around her and pulling her close as you bent a bit to kiss her cheek. Sombra gave a quiet, but appreciative hum, her clawed hands resting on your arms so gently that they hardly felt like they were there. You swallowed, nuzzling your head against her shoulder as you built up the courage to ask.

It was Sombra who broke the silence though, her voice soft and scratchy, like she'd stayed up the whole night crying and couldn't find her usual tone anymore. 

"I can't remember what their faces looked like anymore," she whispered. And at first, you had no idea what she was talking about -- what she was trying to say to you. And then you remembered the date. It was the anniversary of the Omnic Crisis in Mexico. The anniversary of her parents death. 

"Oh, Sombra..." you whispered, hugging her closer before you crawled over the back of the couch to bring her close to your chest. She placed her head on you, letting you rest your chin on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around your waist and sunk into the purple sofa with you, your hands rubbing calming circles on her hips and her arm as she gave a small, sniffley laugh.

"It's stupid isn't it? I can remember everything else, I can remember the passwords of every big wig, dumb executive who keeps fucking up the world. I can remember every pass code, every bit of information I need to drag that Volskaya bitch through the dirt but I can't even remember the way my parents smiled. Or the way their voices sounded. Or what their hugs felt like. Or if they even loved me at all".

"It's not stupid. And don't you ever think that. These things are going to come and go from you and you can't blame yourself for what your brain does and doesn't remember". 

"But it feels like it's my fault! I should remember what my dad's smile looked like or-- or how my mom smelled. And it's like... they never even existed. I'm the only one who can remember them and I can barely even do that". 

You hug her closer, and you see her wipe at her face for a moment before giving a shakey laugh, "do you even think they'd be proud of me? I'm a criminal. All I do is ruin peoples lives". 

"You do it for a good cause," you whisper, kissing the top of her head, "if you don't do it, who else will? And for the record... you haven't ruined my life. Not now, not ever". 

Sombra snorts, looking up at you, her eyes puffy and red and wet, "just you wait, cariño. I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you". 

You furrow your brows, not biting at the bait she'd given you. There was no way you were going to let her be making these self-depricating jokes right now. "That isn't true. An incredibly attractive woman who can protect me from all those cyber criminals trying to infect my computer with Malware for just wanting to play Virtual Villagers? You're the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me".

She cracks a genuine smile at that one, it reaches her eyes for the first time in a few days. 

"Of course I can't say all the right things right now, I never did get to meet your parents. And any bullshit I say about them being proud of you anyway is just hollow shit from some dumb bereavement brochure but, _I'm_ proud of you. And I love you, and just because you can't remember their voices, or their faces, or the way their arms felt... doesn't mean they aren't still with you. They'll _always_ be with you no matter what". 

Sombra wipes at her face again, and you hear the coffee maker in the kitchen beep to signify the coffee was finished brewing. Neither of you make a move to get up, not yet. 

"That still sounds like some soulless shit out of a stupid church pamphlet for widow's or some shit, babe," Sombra giggles after a second, and you snort pressing kisses all over her face much to her dismay. 

"I'm trying my best, jeez," you grumble, smile tugging at your lips. After a short while of cuddling on the couch, the both of you get up and you grab your girlfriend and yourself a tall cup of coffee, mixing them up just the way you both liked it. Over breakfast (buttered cinnamon toast and lots of fruit) Sombra invites you to meet her parents. Which, considering how early it still is, completely confuses you for a moment before realization washes over you. You simply nod your head and join her in the shower as you get ready, happy to see as your girlfriend leaves the shower early to flush the toilet on you that she's slowly getting back to her old self. Well, happy until the water in the shower turns freezing cold.


End file.
